Canadaese
redirects from Canadaese, Eh? Overview Canadaese is an anglicized language spoken by citizens of the nation of Canada, not to be confused with the continent of Canada or the past nation of Canada nor the meganation of the same name. It is a language primarily derived from English but borrows a lot of their grotesque vocabulary from illinois’ Gangster Speak language of the gangs of illinois, and a small chunk from the distant somersetese, aging nomads from the cold north. Canadaese peoples who moved to the west over time branched out from Canadaese and formed their own language; Centrilic Canadaese History Early Canadaese (Uppish English) Early Canadaese can be more described as an accent of English rather than a separate language entirely. The pronunciations were very slightly different but an englishese man could still teleport and resume human contact with the locals. Although there was 1 significant difference in the naming of this vocabular, at the time Canada was known as Upper_Canada due to the fact that the nation name “Canada” was being hogged by some boomer that didn’t want people to keep such an elusive and historical name. the accent at the time was known as Uppish English as Upper Canada was up the St. Lawrence river from where many englishese would enter the Canadian continent from, but is referred to as Early Canadaese as of recent. Englishese weren’t the only immigrants however, as nomads from the north slowly calmed themselves down. and realizing how bad their climate was, moved down south to Upper Canada; slowly integrating themselve into society. An example of Early Canadaese thus follows: Early Canadaese: "eh brethor, i shure do luv drinking serup RAW frum thee mapel tree!” English: "oh brother, i sure love drinking syrup RAW from the maple tree!" Modern Canadaese Modern Canadaese is the currently most spoken language in the nation of Canada. various immigrants to Upper Canada brought their customs, you could call canada a boiling pot of soy then. the sparse but powerful Somersetese assumed high roles in the nation, even one becoming president of Canada later on. Along with that, this timeline traces the border between the Poop Dealer vs Penis Inspector Gang War, and various illinese citizens, who wanting to escape the seemingly neverending cycle of drugs and destruction flee to Upper Canada, and integrate themselves as the commonfolk. They are the most numerous and therefore affect the language the most. With them, they bring weed among other drugs and slowly but surely that evolves into the very icon of Canadaese culture, along with that, Canada finally decided to fall and the name was up for grabs. Upper Canada made a ticket first and renamed themselves to Canada. The rest were assumed to be docblocked. An example of Modern Canadaese thus follows: Modern Canadaese: "ayy buhdor, aye du shore doo liev slinking pe seeruhp RAEW AS GLAS o’ frum thee marujanaple tre, eh?” English: "oh brother, i sure love drinking syrup RAW from the maple tree!" Category:Groups Category:Languages Category:Ethnicity